


Egg Hunt

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Easter, F/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter and your boyfriend has arranged a surprise easter egg hunt for you. And oh, it's going to be a big surprise all right... </p>
<p>modern!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work, reposted from deviantart and so it has ____ spaces for the name of the reader.

You let out a yawn as you walk down the stairs, it’s 8AM on a Sunday morning and you had not intended to be awake at this time, or at least for another hour or so. But you’d been alone when you’d awoken, you were alone and your boyfriend Bertholdt was nowhere to be seen and so you’d pulled yourself out of bed to go on a search for him. You’d been hoping to stay in the warmth of your bed with him for a while longer, because you were spending the afternoon with your extended family and you felt like you needed the extra rest to deal with the boisterous younger members of the ____ family. You would have thought that Bertholdt would have felt the same, afterall he was going to be coming back tired out too, considering the younger members of your family seemed to think that your boyfriend was some sort of climbing frame and would probably spend the entire day clambering all over him. 

 

It was sweet in a way and even though you could physically tell that it made him nervous, he dealt with it because he loved you and he wanted to be accepted by your family and that just made you love him all the more. You pushed open the kitchen door and smiled fondly as you saw him standing, staring out the window that overlooked your back yard. “What’re you doing awake this time of the morning?” You asked, with another yawn. 

 

At the sound of your voice, Bertholdt jumped and whirled round, a nervous look on his face as if he’d been caught doing something that he shouldn’t. “Oh… hey…” his voice sounded kind of… nervous, which wasn’t exactly out of character for Bertholdt, but… his nervousness didn’t usually tend to come out around you. Had he… done something that he wasn’t supposed to? “…I wasn’t expecting you to get up just yet…” 

 

You cocked your head to the side and stared at him for a long moment. He shuffled nervously under your gaze, a bead of sweat dripping down his face. Oh yeah, he’d definitely done something and he was trying to hide it from you. Most people would jump to the conclusion that maybe he was cheating or something, but your mind immediately went to breakable things in your apartment… what had he broken? Or… maybe he’d tripped over the cat and hurt it’s paw again. “Hmmm,” you said, raising an eyebrow at him. “So what did you break?” 

 

Bertholdt blinked at you innocently. “I… didn’t break anything.” 

 

You stared at him again for a long moment. Okay, you believed him, it seemed like he was telling the truth. “So where’s the cat?” 

 

Bertholdt’s eyes cast down to the floor by the back door. You looked to see your big, ginger tomcat with his head buried into his bowl, eating breakfast, not off hiding in some tiny space to get away from Bertholdt’s gangly self… when he was mad at Bertholdt he wouldn’t even go near him, even if food was involved. So you could count out an emergency trip to the vets. You bent down, rubbing behind his ear fondly only to be rewarded with a hiss. Charming. 

 

“I… err…” Bertholdt cleared his throat, again shifting nervously. “I wanted to surprise you.” He blurted out. “I got everything set up, but you surprised me.” 

 

Oh. Well. You felt kind of bad for jumping to the worst conclusions now, because that was sweet. Surprise you with what though? Breakfast? No, the oven didn’t seem to have been touched. Oh, hold on, it was Easter Sunday. Chocolate. Yeah, he’d definitely got you some chocolate to surprise you. “Awww,” you smiled at him, anticipating the egg that you now knew he was going to present you with. “Surprise me? You’re too sweet, Bertholdt.” 

 

“Yeah…” he said, a nervous tone still in his voice. He was actually sweating quite a lot now… this was just bizarre. “I…err… well, because it’s Easter, I thought that I could… I set up an egg hunt for you, you know… in the yard.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

Oh. Okay, so yeah definitely chocolate so yay but you had to work for it? I mean that wasn’t a horrible surprise but you weren’t six… “Oh! Okay.” You beamed back at him anyway. “You want me to do it now?”

 

“I mean…” Bertholdt cleared his throat. “You can do it now if you want? I just figured you’d do it before we went to see your family at least.” He turned his back on you again and presented you with a small, wicker basket. “To collect them in.” he explained. “And uh…” he looked really nervous now. Why was he being so weird? It was just a stupid Easter egg hunt. “These are what you’re looking for…” he dropped a blue plastic egg into your basket. “Oh and good morning, happy Easter.” He leant in to press a kiss to your temple. 

 

“You too,” you mumbled, a small smile crossing your lips at the feeling of his. You plucked the blue egg back out of the basket so you could get a look at what you were looking for, Bertholdt took a sharp intake breath in surprise, you felt something move inside of it. You shook it and he took another sharp intake.”

 

“D-Don’t! Don’t do that. Not until you find the rest of them.” He said defiantly, taking it out of your hand and putting it back in the basket. He walked to the back door, opening it so that both you and the cat could go outside. He followed you and stood, arms crossed as he watched you. 

 

The eggs weren’t all blue, a couple of them were green and there was a yellow one that you could already see, it didn’t seem like Bertholdt had tried to hide them too well. “How many of them am I looking for?” You called over to Bertholdt. 

 

“Um. Seven.” He said, with a pause as if he was trying to remember how many he’d hidden. “Yeah, definitely seven.” 

 

Well. There was four of them you’d already seen. Two of them buried in the flowerbed by the back door. You picked those ones up and placed them in your basket. Strange, they didn’t seem to be filled with chocolate. Infact, it didn’t feel like there was anything inside of them at all, not like the original blue one that had rattled when you’d shook it. 

 

There was another one on top of the bird table that you had outside, you picked that one up and put it into your basket. It felt empty too. Maybe he’d forgotten to put the chocolate inside of them before he’d hidden them? 

 

So. Three out of seven. You could see the yellow one buried in the basket of pegs to hang up on the washing line. Four, four out of seven now. Three more to find. 

 

Oh. The cat bowl, there was one in the bowl of water that you left outside for the cat. Floating in it, pointing upwards. That was weird, there was something written on it. A single letter. ‘A’. You shrugged, putting that into your basket too. It looked like a couple of the eggs you’d already gathered had letters written on them too because you could make out an E and an R. Well. Five out of seven. 

 

Okay, you were officially confused now.

 

Number six was just lying on the patio table. Yeah, Bertholdt obviously didn’t have much faith in you because he really hadn’t hidden these really well. But now you were into the hunt and you were curious, because really, what was even going on here. Where… where was the seventh and last one?

 

In the hedge. You could see something plastic and red poking out of the hedge that separated your garden and the next door neighbors. You walked over and grabbed it, turning it around in your hand to see if this had something written on it too. Yep, an ‘M’? You shrugged to yourself and shoved it into the basket with the rest of them and walked back over to Bertholdt. 

 

He really looked nervous now and he was sweating a lot more than usual. “You… got them all?” He asked, opening the back door so you could go back into the kitchen. You nodded and followed him inside, still wondering what the hell was going on and put your basket down on the table.

 

“Did you write something on these?” You asked, thinking of the letters you’d seen on them. 

 

“I… uh… yeah, why don’t you take a look at them? Message. I wrote on them.” He managed to spit out and you looked up at him, a confused look on your face as you did what you were told. 

 

They were definitely all empty, you turned each one over in your hand to look at the letters as you put them on the table, so the letters were pointing up at you. RREMAYM. What… what did that even mean? You stared at the letters trying to make sense of them.

 

“You… uh, you missed one ______.” Bertholdt’s voice said, quietly from behind you. You reached back into the basket and retrieved the egg that he’d originally handed to you, the one that had rattled a little bit. You turned it over in your hand and looked to see if there was another letter written on this one. There wasn’t, instead a ‘?’ resided on it. “You can open that if you want.” His voice was still quiet.

 

You cast your eyes back over the eggs, trying to make sense of the message written on them. Your throat tightened and your breath caught in your throat as you started to make sense of Bertholdt’s message, especially tied with the ‘?’. The only thing you could come up with was… no, there was no way that that was what it was supposed to say, there was some other really obvious thing you were missing here. 

 

Your hands were shaking and you felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest as you tried to pull the two sides of the plastic egg baring the ‘?’ apart. Bertholdt’s own hands covered yours, his palms sweaty and he helped you tug the two sides apart. 

 

You looked down, nestled inside of the egg, what had caused the rattling was a ring. A beautiful diamond, princess cut ring. Your breath caught in your throat and you tried to make sense of what was going on. Was he really asking you…? If he wasn’t this wasn’t funny because just… yes. Fucking yes. A million times yes. You looked up at him, his face was red and he kind of looked like he might faint. “Bertholdt… are you…?” You tried to spit your words out. “Are you trying to ask me something??” 

 

Bertholdt took the top half of the plastic egg from you, the half bearing the ‘?’ and leant over to rearrange the order of the letters on the eggs.

 

M

 

A

 

R

 

R

 

Y

 

M

 

E

 

? 

 

You so carefully put the half of the egg you were still holding on the table with the rest of them and struggled to your feet, Grabbing onto Bertholdt’s shirt, you tugged so that he’d bend down and you let go to put one hand on either side of his face, pulling it to yours so you could mash your lips to his in a passion filled kiss, which he gratefully responded to. “Yes.” You whispered as you pulled away. “Just… yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @sailoreiss.


End file.
